Twister
by Jungkookies
Summary: Asami Ryuichi is the photographer and Takaba Akihito is the yakuza boss. Takaba shows his innocent, sweet, unprotected, not strong side to everybody he meets including Asami. But what if That innocent Takaba isn't as innocent as people think.


I never knew how easily someone could kill another person. That is until that one day in the rain Takaba Akihito took up a gun and did what I thought he would never do. He killed a person 3 to be exact. With a personality of a two year old one would never think he could do something so inhumane.  
I met him in a rainstorm, Bloodied and Bruised, Slowly walking through the rain like it wasn't bothering him. I was eating at a cafe when his bloody figure met my eyes. I paid my bill and ran out to him. "Are you okay sir?!" I yelled and I was met with hazel eyes. "who're you?" He asked slightly slumping. I grabbed him not caring to get blood on my suit. " That doesn't matter now. what matters is getting you help." just as I said that a black Sedan rolled up and a tall man stepped out. "Boss!" He yelled running over to us and snatching the young boy from my arms. "No Kirishima he comes with us. He was going to help me the least we can do is drop him off at his house." He said and I could help thinking that he might not have been such a bad guy.  
When I climbed into the black car I heard a grunt from beside me. I quickly tore a piece of my undershirt and I handed it to him. He gave me a grateful look and took it from my palm. I could help but feel this warm sensation inside of me. "Where do you live?" The man named Kirishima asked me looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "467 Torishina st." I said and he nodded. I felt weight fall onto my shoulder. I looked over and the boy was leaning his head on my shoulder. He must have blacked out by the pained look on his face. We pulled to a stop and I looked up. The door was held open for me, I gently put the boy onto the backseat and I climbed out. The man named Kirishima bowed in thanks to me and he ran back to the car and sped off towards the upper districts. "Why would they go there? oh well i'll never see him again anyways." It was the next day that I heard loud knocking at my door. "I'm coming shut up!" I yelled angrily and I slammed my door open revealing the boy from before but instead of wearing a suit like yesterday he was wearing a loose gray shirt, black pants with holes in them, an expensive looking watch and a black collar. He was also wearing finger-less leather gloves.

The boy handed me an envelope. When I opened it there was at least a million yen bills inside. "Whats this for?" I asked and he looked up to me. "For helping me yesterday. You did a great deal for me and I am showing you my gratitude." He said and quickly ran off. I looked after him and sighed. I turned and put the envelope on my kitchen table. "i'm gonna have to return that if I see him again." I pulled a beer out of my empty fridge and sat down with a huff onto my couch after I drank my beer I drifted into a dreamless slumber. The next day a loud knock sounded through my house. I got up and let out a sigh. "Listen kid. I understand you have pride and all but I cant except anything-" Before I could finish speaking the man from before pushed me up against my hallway hall and another man came storming in. "Where is he?!" Kirishima spat at me. "Who what are you talking about?" I asked and the other man came back. "He's not here." He said and Kirishima let me go. "Wheres the boss he came to see you but hasn't returned!" He yelled at me and the other man pulled him back. "Let me go Suoh! he knows where he is!" Kirishima yelled and Suoh slapped him. "How would boss Akihito react if he saw you like this?!" The man named Suoh yelled and Kirishima stood up and nodded his head. "Wait Akihito? You mean to tell me that kid is Akihito Takaba Aka Man slayer?!" I yelled and they looked at me like I was stupid.  
"You helped him not knowing that?" They said at the same time. "how long has he been missing?" I asked and they looked at each other. " Since 8'o'clock p.m yesterday." Suoh said and I grabbed my phone. "my connections say that he was taken in the west district, and he was ported to a ship that will soon disembark." I said and the other two ripped out of my house and I followed after. When we all arrived at the dock we saw a woman and two men with a knocked out Takaba with them. I ran with the other two following me. When we got onto the ship the two body guards were pointing their guns at me. "Stop!" The woman yelled and they lowered their guns. "you came for Akihito right?" She asked and Suoh shook his head. " Very well." She said and she nodded to one of the men. He picked Takaba up and tossed him at us. I caught him and we turned to leave the ship immediately. *bang!* I felt an incredible pain shoot through my back and it was like the sky felt my pain because thunder roared through the sky and rain droplets splashed on my face.

I fell and dropped Takaba in the process. I curled into a fetal position and gritted my teeth. I felt movement from in front of me, then a warm hand touched my back. "You BITCH!" A loud powerful voice cut through the thunder. "One you kidnapped me and worse you shot something that belongs to me!" I understood who was yelling with such a dominate voice. It was Takaba. I looked up and I saw Kirishima and Suoh back up away from Takaba. I looked at Takaba and he stood up. I tried to sit up but the pain was to great so all I could do was support my self on my arms. The woman looked terrified and the men pulled up their guns and shot at Takaba. I whipped my head in his direction but he didn't move and the bullets just whizzed past him. He brought his arm up and I saw what was in it. It was a 22. caliber pistol. He shot three times and the three in front of us fell to their knees. He walked over to the woman and looked down at her. "don't ever think to touch my possessions again because there wont be a next time." He said and he pulled the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere and on him. he walked over to me and knelt down. "i'm sorry you got hurt because of me." He said and I stood up and walked away from him. not turning back once. I walked all the way back to my house and I got the bullet out before jumping in the shower.  
When I got out of the shower my phone went off and I checked the caller I.D. It said Caller : Unknown. I slid my finger across the screen. "Asami speaking." I said into the phone and I was met with a hoarse voice. "Kirishima? How did you get my number?" I asked recognizing the voice. "Never mind that we need your help again." He said and he sounded extremely worried. "Why? If it involves Akihito i'm not helping." I said and I heard Kirishima's voice hitch on the other line. "Wait are you crying?" I asked and he let out a shaky breath. "okay explain to me why are you crying?" I asked and I heard a noise in the background. "R-right after you left Taka- boss fell unconscious and he wont wake up." He said and I dropped the glass of water I had in my hand. "H-he's probably just sleeping." I said. "No... I mean right when you turned and started walking away he just fell. We're at the East districts hospital. The doctors said he was in a self induced coma." He said and I rushed to my room. "What room number?!" I yelled and I jotted it down. "I'm coming right now." I said and I said and I left my house hoping that I can do something to help.

**_okay i do not own The finder series if i did Lui Fei Long _****_wouldn't _****_be in it. But POOR AKI. This idea just suddenly popped into my head. Im amazed at how much I wrote gheez. *sigh* i hope you like it guys! Review, Vote, Favorite, and follow! Ha ha ha And _****_I'm _****_out~Ano-_****_Chan_**


End file.
